


My Mafia Brother

by Sweetsugarmouse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Public Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Sex, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugarmouse/pseuds/Sweetsugarmouse
Summary: Peter is trying to track down the older brother he never knew he had, it doesn't matter that the man is thee Tony Stark; boss of the most famous criminal empire in America, he has to meet him.Tony is just wants to get laid and ends up with more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 551





	My Mafia Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is my contribution to one of my favorite sort of starker stories; Mob boss Tony.   
> This story switches perspective between Tony and Peter.  
> I hope you all like it and feel free to leave feedback or point out any spelling mistakes because sometimes I miss them.

Tony 

Tony sipped at his second scotch on the rocks of the night and played with his phone while casting the occasional board glance out at the dance floor. He was in the VIP section of one of his clubs. Trendy place, popular DJ, overpriced cocktails, neon lights every-fucking-where, that sort of thing.

Because he owned the establishment he was able to have a small section cordoned off at all times, no one else used it but him. Happy stood guard at the velvet rope and intercepted anyone looking to get their hands on the infamous Tony Stark, now and then a pretty girl would saunter up and Happy would check to see if Tony felt like letting this one in. 

So far he had turned all of them away, although he came to get his end wet after a long day at work (threatening people and shouting at useless lackeys was so stressful) none of those women took his interest. He was looking for something particular tonight, he wasn’t sure what but he would know when he saw it.

He wonders if maybe he’s too old for this kind of club now, there was a time when he would have been up on the dance floor pounding back shots and feeling up ladies instead of lurking in a roped off booth like some kind of museum piece or zoo animal. 

Inheriting a criminal empire at the tender age of twenty-two had certainly put a dampener on Tony’s party life. In his defence no one expects both of their parents to die suddenly in a tragic “car accident” and leave them with a complicated, dangerous and illegal business to run.

Uncle Obi was a great help in those days, he encouraged Tony to stick with college, go out and be with friends. Finding out that Obadiah had orchestrated his parent’s death crushed Tony in ways that definitely showed in his personality now. Tony became ruthless and untrusting; he could never fully relax anymore because who knows who might stab him in the back next. 

His father would have been proud of his new work ethic. Tony was miserable. 

When everything became too much Tony would allow himself a night like this, just him, a drink and maybe a few orgasms with a nameless stranger. It de-stressed him enough to stop him from shooting anyone’s head off unnecessarily during the day, Pepper and Rhodey begrudgingly agreed that the respite was good for him even though it was security risk. 

It seemed like tonight he wouldn’t be getting any action. Such a pity; but at least he always had more scotch to drink. 

Peter

Peter thought that the convincing fake ID he and Ned made would be enough, he had no idea how exclusive this club was. After arguing fruitlessly with the bouncers for a while Peter backs off but doesn’t give up. Thanks to his many years of gymnastics and that brief flirt with free-running he did Peter was more than capable of shimmying up a drainpipe and squeezing through a tiny window, granted it was tricky with tight skinny jeans on but he managed. He was determined, this might be his last chance to talk to Mr Stark for some time and he couldn’t afford to pass it up. 

Peter always knew he was an orphan, it never bothered him since aunt May and Uncle Ben loved him like a son but he did sometimes wonder what his biological parents were like. 

It took a while after Uncle Ben died for Peter and May to bring themselves to sort through his stuff, May tried to do it alone but when she couldn’t stop crying Peter insisted they split the work. Mixed among overdue bills and some old pictures of a young Ben with his parents Peter found several letters that changed his life. 

First there was a letter from Maria Carbonell to Ben explaining that her older sister had eloped with a man named James Parker and cut all contact with her family. Maria had tracked him down all these years later as her older sister’s son and although her sister was no longer alive and had made her feelings for the Carbonell crime family very clear she hoped that Ben would keep in touch. Next was a letter from a Virginia “Pepper” Potts explaining that Maria and Howard Stark had passed away and left two sons, one was only a year old, a surprise pregnancy and there were no contingency plans in the Stark’s will for a second child, the first son “Tony” was left running the business and had no time to care for the baby. The letter requested that as the second child’s other know relative; Ben adopt the boy and receive monetary compensation for the trouble, it mentions that the baby’s name is Peter.

Peter sits motionless on the floor of the living room after he reads them. His aunt finds him an hour later and he bursts out crying. The Carbonell’s and the Stark’s were two of the most infamous gangs in New York, they combined forces when Howard Stark married one of Carbonell’s daughters and they became a power couple for what was now one of the biggest crime syndicates in America. 

And they were Peter’s parents. 

May confessed that she knew but Ben wanted nothing to do with his distant relatives, he said they were awful and dangerous people and Peter was better off away from them. They planned to tell Peter when he was eighteen, maybe arrange a meeting with his older brother Tony just so he could say he’d met the man. 

Tony Stark. Peter had seen pictures of him on the news. He was extremely handsome in a terrifying sort of way, rumour was that when he wasn’t running the FBI around in circles and dealing in nefarious business he was a real ladies man. Outwardly Peter thought that any woman willing to jump into bed with a known criminal must have a few screws loose. Inwardly part of him could see the appeal, wealth, danger and charm are all sexy traits to have and Mr Stark had them in spades, Peter never told anyone about his tiny crush on the mafia boss In case people thought he was crazy. Now he knew that the man was actually his brother he was extra glad he’d kept it to himself. 

May begged Peter to stay away from Tony Stark. There was a good reason why Ben never wanted their family to mingle, it was dangerous and there was no telling what a man like Tony Stark would do to a boy like Peter. 

Peter promised. It hurt him to lie like that.

First he tried to contact Mr Stark by writing to his legit companies, he got no answer. Then he tried walking into one of Stark’s building to explain himself to the receptionist, he was quickly thrown out and told not to come back. Feeling desperate; he gathered all the information on Mr Stark he could find and plotted the best place to corner him for a talk, surely once Peter explained that he just wanted to know his big brother a little the man would oblige him, right? He doubted it but it was worth a try.

The tiny window Peter crawled through turned out to be a ladies restroom, it was thankfully empty and Peter snuck out just as some party goers walked in.

The thumping bass was as obnoxious as the glowing red lights everywhere. People danced; pack in like sardines and struggling to hear one another over the music, Peter wondered how this was supposed to be fun. 

After some searching Peter spotted Tony sitting in a booth behind a red rope and a large bodyguard. Screwing up his courage he walks purposely towards his long lost brother.

Tony

Glancing up into the throng of bodies grinding against each other Tony sees a wonderful sight. A beautiful twink is marching towards him with a determined glint in his eye, it’s been a while since Tony’s indulged in that particular kind of partner and he likes the feisty ones. He knows why those women held no interest for him now, what he craves tonight is a nice slim body, chocolate curls, delicate pouty lips and pretty pink cock in his hand.

“I need to speak to Mr Stark.” The boy squeaks.

If he’s a day over seventeen Tony will eat his tie, how did this little treat get in here?

“Get lost kid” grunts Happy and the boy looks ready to argue.

“Let him in Hap.”

Happy startles. He’s seen Tony with all flavours of partner but still the man can never guess what Mr Stark will go for one moment to the next.

“You sure boss?”

Tony nods and Happy roughly pats the kid down for weapons before waving him past.

The boy slides into the booth next to Tony and Tony eyes the sliver of smooth collarbone peeking out under his deep v-neck shirt. His sleeves are rolled up, exposing delicate wrists and pale skin and he has some of the tightest black jeans over slim hips Tony has ever seen.

Tony slips his arm over the back of the boy’s seat, “Can I get you a drink sweetheart?” 

The kid gapes for a second before shaking his head and tucking a stray curl of hair behind his ear. Tony smirks to himself, it was fairly common for people to lose their nerve once they actually had his attention, thankfully he found the boy’s shyness endearing so he moves closer.

“Well I think I’m in the mood for some champagne. Happy will you go get us a bottle and two glasses? Take your time, we’ll wait.”

Happy rolls his eyes and lumbers off, he has no desire to see his boss groping some high-school musical reject in tight pants anyway.

“Um, I really don’t need anything, I’m not even old enough to drink yet Sir.”

Tony puts his hand on the boy’s thigh and thrills at the little gasp he hears.

“Honey you must not know who I am if you think I care about a silly law like that.”

The kid gulps and wiggles in his seat, “I uh, I know who you are, I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”

Tony presses his nose into floral smelling hair and drags his hand up the now trembling thigh to cup the small budge in the Boy’s pants.

“What’s your name princess?”

The kid stutters and then squeaks when Tony dips his tongue into his ear, “p-p-peter!” he gasps.

Tony unzips Peter’s jeans and shoves his hand in to fondle the cotton covered cock nestling inside. Peter is now blushing bright red and clinging to Tony’s silk tie with one hand while the other grips the corner of his seat for dear life. 

“M-Mr Stark! Mr Stark we shouldn’t!”

“Oh! That’s hot, say that again.” Tony grabs a handful of the boy’s hair and pulls his head back to expose a beautiful snow white neck, he wastes no time diving in to suck some red marks into the flesh. 

His fingers stop their groping to pull Peter’s hard little dick out of his underwear. Peter moves to cover himself, they are in full view of the crowded dance floor and if anyone should care to look over they would see everything. Mr Stark bats his hand away and begins stroking his dick with long confident tugs.

Peter

Peter has never been so turned on and embarrassed in his whole life. He doesn’t dare look up to check if anyone is watching him getting a handjob, he’s not sure he could cope with the mortification.

Mr Stark’s hands are warm and soft with a slight roughness that catches the head of his penis on every stroke. His mouth is hot on his neck and leaving tingling bites that send pleasure shooting between his neck and his groin.

Peter’s dick soon starts leaking all over Mr Stark’s hand, he has always been very wet when he masturbates but the amount of liquid coming from him now is enough to make a rude squelching noise that Peter can hear even over the loud music.

“So wet for me.” Mr Stark purrs into his ear and Peter feels his balls tighten up instantly.

“Mr Stark! Tony I’m coming! I’m coming! I-“

Peter spills over Mr Starks pumping fist and shudders violently in his seat.

“What a good boy.” Mr Stark strokes him slowly through his orgasm and when he’s done he lifts his hand to his mouth and locks eyes with Peter as he sucks his fingers clean.

“Tony!” Peter whimpers. This was has not gone at all how he thought it would.

“Well Peter pie, how about you get down on your knees and show me what that pretty mouth can do?”

Peter stuffs his softening dick back in his pants, “Tony I really do need to speak to you first!”

Mr Stark’s face pinches in annoyance and he takes out a handkerchief to wipe the cum residue off his hands. “Ok ok I’m listening. I don’t remember giving you permission to call me Tony though, have we met before? I think I’d remember you.”

Poor Peter is nearly crying, the grossness of what they’ve done is avalanching over him. His older brother just jerked him off in public without realising it. He’s so fucked.

“My names Peter Parker, I’m-I’m your brother, I found some letters from someone called Pepper Potts that said you couldn’t look after me and asked my Uncle Ben to adopt me instead. Please even if you don’t remember you have to believe me! I t must be written down somewhere! I really am your younger brother and was trying to tell you before…” 

Tears trickle down Peter’s cheeks. As he rambled he watched Mr Stark’s face go from confused to incredulous to thoughtful and then stony with shock. 

Tony

Peter Parker. The more the kid talked the more memories came flooding back from some dusty part of Tony’s brain. He remembered his mom mentioning her older sister as one of the few Carbonell’s who “got out” of the family business, now and again she would write letters to her estranged family and be upset when she got no answer or some clipped reply asking her to leave them alone. Tony also remembered little Peter, it was hazy but he could recall being telephoned by his bemused parents to let him know that he was going to be an older brother, they were all shocked since Maria was nearing fifty and supposedly barren. He met the baby once, wrinkly, ugly thing it was, Tony had little interest in it and even less interest when his parents died and left him an empire to run. He asked Pepper to take care of it and never thought about Peter again.

Now here he was apparently. 

There was some resemblance when he really looked closer, same coffee brown eyes, they shared Howard’s jaw line and possible his mom’s nose, it was eerie; the more he looked the more similarities he was seeing. He boy was practical a twink version of Tony.

Tony thumbed thoughtfully at the red marks on the kid’s neck. This was probably among the oddest surprises he’s had over the years. But still, he was going to deal with this the same way he dealt with every other fucked up thing in his life, by taking it in stride. After all, Tony didn’t spend all day shooting people in the kneecaps and drowning the girlfriends of rival gang leaders just to let a bit of accidental incest make him squeamish.

“Mr Stark?”

Tony blinks out of his thoughts, he’s been gradually leaning closer to Peters face while he muses and is now almost nose to nose with him, the kid is fidgeting nervously.

He scoots back but keeps a firm hold on Peter’s nape, he can’t seem to stop touching the soft skin. “What is it you want from me then Peter? I do remember having a brother now that you mention it. Have you come to get money or something?”

Peter scowls “what? no! I wanted to meet you! I didn’t know we were related till recently.”

“Well you’ve met me now so I think we’re done here don’t you?” Says Tony coldly.

Right on time Happy comes back with a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes. “Have a drink on me ok gorgeous?” Tony pats Peter hard on the shoulder and squeezes past him with the intention to leave the drinks, his brother and this whole damn club far behind.

“Wait!” Peter hops up and grabs Tony by the sleeves, Tony curls his lip in a snarl but waves Happy down when the bodyguard reaches for his gun.

“Please before you go just tell me about them! Our parents what were they like?”

The kid’s eyes are wide and his voice rings of desperation. Tony has heard enough desperate pleading in his life to become desensitised to it but he suddenly understands why his brother has gone to such lengths to seek him out. It’s only natural to want to know where you came from, natural and quite pathetic in Tony’s opinion. 

He yanks his wrist out of Peter grasp and gets in his face.

“What were they like? Howard was a son of bitch who never had a good word to say about anyone a day in his life! He was the boss pure and simple. And mom-” Tony stops himself sort. He hadn’t talked about his mother in a long time.

She was everything Howard was not; she was kind, gentle, patient. He missed her even now.

“Mom, mom was… she was wonderful.”

Peter is staring at Tony with stars in his eyes, there is so much hope and love in his face that it makes Tony sick. It’s a good thing he was raised outside of the mob because the stupid softhearted boy would have got himself killed by now Tony would bet on it.

He sighs “Look Pete, they’ve been dead for a long time and they aren’t coming back, we’ve gotten along in our own lives so far without talking to each other so how about we continue to do that and you never contact me again or I’ll throw in a river, alright?”

The look of hurt on Peter’s face stings a bit but Tony pushes it down. He doesn’t need some pesky little brother prancing in and gumming up the works of his delicately balanced shit-storm of a life.

He straightens his jacket, pops on a pair of designer sunglasses and turns to leave.  
A light hand on his arm stops him and he glances back to find a post-it note being pushed into his grasp. It’s a mobile number.

“In case you change your mind and want to talk,” mutters Peter.

Tony scoffs “sure kid” he pockets the note “next time I’m in the mood for phone sex I’ll keep it in mind.”

He expects the boy to blush but the sassy eye roll he gets instead before Peter stalks off is so much like something Tony would do that it gives him the creeps. The apple didn’t fall that far it would seem. Tony shudders and heads home to drown himself in expensive single malt.

Peter

Peter doesn’t hear from Tony. He doesn’t expect to. 

Although Peter wasn’t naive enough to think meeting Tony would be all hugs and gumdrops he still couldn’t help but feel disappointed for how badly it turned out. He tells Ned who is the only person besides May who knows that thee Tony Stark is his brother, he leaves out the part were Tony gives him a handjob because not even Ned needs that much information.

Months after when he’s starting to forget and move on with his life his phone rings.

It’s the middle of the night and Peter thinks he must have a prank call because the only sound is breathing and scuffling. He’s about to hang up when he hears his name choked out in pained gasps.

“P-Pete-er.”

“Tony? Tony is that you?”

There’s a hacking cough and then the disgusting snort spit of someone clearing their mouth.

“Yeah kid it’s me.” The line goes quiet for a moment.

“Hay I know we left on bad terms and I was kind of an asshole but I uh… I really need your help right now. Can you come and get me?”

Peter throws on his shoes and asks Tony for an address.

He finds Tony hiding in an alleyway with a broken nose and a bullet wound in his arm, and that’s just the injuries Peter can see.

“What the hell Mr Stark?”

“Pete I’m a criminal, dangers of the job.” He motions casually at his bleeding arm and reaches out to lean on Peter’s shoulder for support.   
Peter takes his weight and sighs wearily “Let’s flag a taxi and get you home.” 

Mr Stark only grunts in agreement.

Peter tells their taxi driver that his friend is drunk and the man merely shrugs. They get to the apartment and share a silent elevator ride up.

Peter unlocks the door, dumps Tony down on the couch and hurries off to fetch first aid. He comes back with gauze, bandages, an ice-pack and a damp flannel to find Tony shirtless and already sowing his wound closed.

“Where did you get a needle and thread?”

“I keep one on me for stuff like this.” 

“Oh…er.” Peter dithers with his arm full of supplies.

“Can you leave that stuff there and go get me a drink?”

“Sure what kind?”

“Scotch?”

“No sorry, we have wine?”

Tony grumbles and bites the loose thread free with his teeth.

“Er… water? Coffee?” Peter offers.

“Coffee’s good, extra strong please.”

Peter awkwardly leaves and makes Tony a coffee. On a list of things Peter never saw happening; caring for his estranged older brother after he’s been shot in the arm and beaten was definitely up there.

He returns and Tony is clean, bandaged and pressing the ice-pack to his sore face. He sets the coffee mug down and takes the bloodied flannel away.  
“You’re a good kid.” mutters Tony when Peter sits next to him.

“I know.” 

Tony peeks out from under his ice-pack with one dark eye and Peter smirks. Compared to what being a mob boss must entail Peter knew he was a “good kid” he doesn’t need Tony to tell him that.

Mr Stark stares for a long while before speaking.

“I wish I could have been like you Pete.” 

Peter’s skips in his chest. Tony sounds so sad and looks worn out; bruised and battered against Peter’s crappy couch.

“I never had a choice, I was groomed to be the next Stark, this was always going to be my life. But you… look at you. Normal school, normal friends, an aunt who loves you… where is your aunt?”

Tony glances around like he expects aunt May to pop out of a cupboard.

“She’s on nights, won’t be back until morning. Wait, how did you know about her?” 

“Had my secretary make a file on you after we met.” Says Mr Stark like that was normal.

Tony put his ice-pack down and takes a tentative sip of his coffee, it’s very hot and his swollen lip looks painful. Peter thinks he should have made it cooler but Mr Stark doesn’t complain.

“You’re better off not knowing me kid, trust me, I’m bad news.”

“I know.” 

Peter plays with the sleeve of his hoodie and they sit in silence.

A thought occurs to Peter that makes him chuckle, “I had a crush on you ya know, before I found out we were related, quite a surprise.” 

Tony says nothing. Peter can see his bare chest rising and falling in his periphery. His head is turned towards Peter, watching.

“I mean, it was also a pleasant surprise because you know you’re like really cool and-”

Peter is cut off by a pair of chapped and swollen lips crashing into his. Mr Stark pushes him down the couch cushions and ravages his mouth with his tongue.  
Peter kisses back and unconsciously bucks his hips into Tony’s crotch. They grind against each other and Tony reaches his hand to pull both their dicks out, Peter is more confident this time and snakes one hand down too to grope at Mr Stark’s package.

Tony wraps his hand around Peter’s already leaking dick and lets the boy fumble with his belt and zip. Peter pulls out Tony’s penis and gasps when the head hits him in the abdomen.

“Tony! You’re so big…” he says in awe and Tony twitches in his palm.

“All for you baby. Gonna stretch you out, fill you up, you want that Pete?”

Peter can only moan and their fists become a blur of movement between them. Wet slaps echo through the quiet living room and the couch squeaks in protest.   
It takes very little time for them to cum. Peter first with shrill cry and Tony goes tumbling after with a strained grunt. Their cum splatters all over Tony’s bandages.

“Peter~” Tony breaths out like a prayer and kisses him deeply. Peter is surprised by the tenderness in the kiss; it has him tingling all the way down to his toes. He sinks his hand in Tony’s soft hair and kisses back.

They break apart and gaze at each other for a moment before Tony starts giggling.

“What? What’s so funny Tony?” Peter can’t help but smile because Tony’s laughter is shaking the couch but he doesn’t know what’s tickled him so badly.  
“It’s… ah it’s nothing kid, I think we’re taking some liberties with the phrase “brotherly love” is all.”

Peter chuckles “I guess so.”

Tony lays his head on Peter’s chest. Peter strokes one hand back through his hair and uses the other to rub small circles on Tony’s bruised back. They cuddle quietly until they fall asleep.

Tony

Tony is in deep shit. Not only were his systems hacked and his car forced off the road; but now he thinks he might be a little bit in love with his younger brother.  
He only wanted to lay low for a while, with his phone compromised, Rhodey out of the country and Happy god knows where after the shootout he was left with no choice but to steal a phone and call Peter. So far his enemies had no idea that Peter even existed, he planned to keep it that way.

Wakening up Tony had been greeted by the sight of Peter curled up underneath him. His face was so serene in sleep, long brown eyelashes, rosy cheeks, soft chocolaty hair. He looked like a Disney princess. 

Tony removed himself and put his shirt back on. He found his way around the kitchen well enough to make more coffee and sat on the arm of the couch to watch Peter sleep while he drank it. 

Peter stretched, exposing his smooth pale stomach and making soft sounds that went straight to Tony’s dick.

He blinked his lovely eyelashes and saw Tony staring at him, “morning” he smiled.

Tony licked his dry lips “morning sunshine, can I get you anything?”

Peter hummed and continued to wriggle comfortably against the cushions, driving Tony crazy.

“No thank you. Are you leaving soon?”

“Fraid so kid” Tony was glad that Peter had brought it up, he did need to get going as soon as but he wanted to say goodbye first, “things to do empires to run; you know?”

Peter stands up as Tony walks to the door and stops him. They look at one another. Peter leans up and kisses him gently only to have Tony grab him with both hands and stick his tongue down his throat.

They lock faces in front of the doorway, nether one backing down.

“Will you call me? Please?” Peter asks between heated kisses.

“Sure Pete, whenever you want. Just gotta, uh, sort some issues out first then I promise I’ll call.”

Peter sighs dreamily into Tony’s mouth and Tony drops one hand to squeeze the kid’s ass.

There is a strange sound to the side and Tony glances up to see a very attractive woman standing at the door with her keys frozen in the act of putting them away, her face slack with shock. Ah, this must be Peter’s aunt he thinks. He squeezes the boy’s ass even harder.

“WHAT THE FU-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. for anyone waiting for a second chapter for my fic SharkerStarker I am working on it!


End file.
